Episode 8050 (28th January 2013)
Plot Audrey's devastated as Lewis explains how he and Gail are in love. Jenna returns from the tribunal in tears having been sacked from her job. Lloyd tries to comfort her. Gail tries to justify her relationship with Lewis, assuring Audrey that they haven't been seeing each other very long. Audrey's disgusted with her daughter. Mandy's furious at the way the hospital have treated Jenna and vows to give Jenna's boss a piece of her mind but Jenna implores her not to get involved. Tracy arrives in the Rovers dressed to kill and to Steve's amazement, presents him with the signed divorce papers. Rob's impressed at her chutzpah. David and Kylie give Gail a dressing-down and accuse her of stealing her own mother's boyfriend. Gail and Lewis approach Audrey in the bistro and apologise for their behaviour but Audrey's appalled at the pair of them and Gail realises that they're wasting their time. Eileen watches open-mouthed as Gail and Lewis kiss outside the bistro. Gail and Eileen hurl insults at each other and Nick and David intervene to prevent a full-scale fight. Faye refuses to eat her tea and in a strop, tells Anna that Tim's her real family, not her. Anna's at the end of her tether. Mandy confronts Kevin, blaming him for losing Jenna her job. Sophie feels dreadful. Tyrone is slightly cheered when his solicitor informs him that he can arrange a supervised visit to see Ruby. Fiz, Tommy and Tina are pleased for him. Rob asks Tracy out on a date. Sophie apologises to Jenna for all the trouble she's caused. Jenna's gutted. Gail resolves to borrow some money against her house and live the dream in Italy with Lewis. Lewis is secretly thrilled that she's fallen hook, line and sinker for his scam. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Audrey's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of the character of Sophie Webster although this number had been shared by three actors: Ashleigh Middleton (72 episodes), Emma Woodward (286 episodes) and Brooke Vincent (642 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey is devastated as Lewis explains that he is in love with Gail; Jenna awaits the result of her tribunal; and Tyrone is slightly cheered when his solicitor informs him he can arrange a supervised visit to see Ruby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,100,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue David Platt (after the family catch Gail McIntyre and Lewis Archer kissing): "It's disgusting!" --- Eileen Grimshaw (During a confrontation with Gail and Lewis in the Street): "I don't know where to start... I mean he's a prostitute who's ripped off your mother." Gail McIntyre: "He was, is, and did no such thing." Eileen Grimshaw: "Well I've seen it all now. I mean there is scraping the bottom of the barrel and then..." Gail McIntyre: "Well at least we weren't having it away whilst his mad wife was sat upstairs oblivious." Eileen Grimshaw: "The woman is dead, Gail. Have some respect." Gail McIntyre: "Yes and who killed her? Because from what I heard, she was locked in the kitchen with a bowl of soapy water and a toaster." Eileen Grimshaw (to Lewis): "I'd watch your back if I were you because when it comes to men, she's three dead and counting." Gail McIntyre: "How dare you!" Eileen Grimshaw: "Spot the pattern." Category:2013 episodes